Power and data can be provided from one electronic device to another over cables that can include one or more wires, fiber optic cables, or other conductors. Connector inserts can be located at each end of these cables and can be inserted into connector receptacles in communicating or power transferring electronic devices.
These connector receptacles can be located at a surface of device enclosure of an electronic device. The device enclosure can be conductive and grounded. The connector receptacles can include ground contacts and shielding that can also be grounded. But improper or insufficient grounding of the device enclosure or connector receptacle can generate signal noise. This noise can limit a data rate of signals conveyed by the connector receptacles. This signal noise can also cause electromagnetic interference and data transmission errors. For improved performance, it can be desirable that the device enclosure and connector receptacles be properly grounded.
These electronic devices can include circuits, such as central processing units, graphics processing circuits, and other circuits. These circuits can consume large amounts of power and dissipate a great deal of heat. This heat can compromise device performance. For example, this heat can shorten circuit lifetime and can slow the circuits of the electronic devices. It can therefore be desirable that the device enclosure allow this heat to escape. That is, it can be desirable to provide device enclosures having improved ventilation.
The appearance of these device enclosures and connector receptacles can be perceived to reflect upon the quality and value of the electronic devices. A poor appearance can give a user a poor impression. In contrast, an aesthetically pleasing appearance can provide a user with a sense of quality and value.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles and device enclosures that can provide proper grounding, improved ventilation, and have an aesthetically pleasing appearance.